The rise of the statics
by underworld soul
Summary: thrity years ago, a great and powerful being had risen to power. using the power the being had set out to enslave the world, but like a fairy tale. hero's had risen and stopped the being. if only, the darkness is risening and this time no hero will rise and stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

[ old warehouse ]

A pitch black animatronic wolf was sitting on a throne made of old tv's, overlooking the building. He watched as a small group of animatronics walked in. right up to the wolf, all look a bit nervous.

"so this it? After thirty long years, fifteen to start our rule. You disappoint me Ajax," the wolf said with a clam voice, but each word was dipped in venom.

The one called Ajax kneeled, the others followed. " my, my lord. I would have gotten more, but the sentinels has been stopping all of my attempts,"

Rising his hand, the wolf clamped his mouth shut, "silence, no more excuses. This is the last time you will disappoint me."

Ajax cried in pain as he was being covered in black mist, it poured into his suit, grabbing him like a shadow clawed hand. slowly dragging him though the floor. The other animatronics backed away as he tried to grasp anything to help him. He only grasped air; with one final cry Ajax's hand sunk beneath the floor, leaving no trace of him.

The wolf on the throne turned towards the others, he smiled a wicked smile as they cowered. Afraid that they too will suffer the same fate as Ajax did, but he wouldn't do nothing like that would happen to them. Despite the small number the wolf brought him, he still needed bodyguards to defend his tv's.

Without the tv's he wouldn't be able to stay in the realm of the living, and he'll be trapped in the outer realm. He would rather die and suffer the underworld then be sent back there.

He stood and walked towards the nearest animatronic, which was a female wolf with red and white fur; her long cherry hair covered one eye. She wore only a leather jacket and a ruined skirt.

Standing over her he asked, "what is your name?"

"Sara, m-my lord" she stuttered out.

"and pray tell us Sara, what brings a lovely maiden such as you to my ranks?" he asked, wondering why Ajax brought her here other than the obvious, his play thing.

" I-I lost my family, friends, and…and" she started to tear up, but she suppressed it, "everyone I knew is dead, and it was all thanks to the order called the sentinels. I had thought they were bringers of hope, guardians of light. But I was a fool, there nothing but a bunch of dirty lying bastards, and I will give anything to kill one of them."

The wolf felt like she was holding something back, but he didn't say anything. She was someone who could be what he wanted her to be, nothing dirty mind you. Yes he was 'evil' but he is still a gentleman, or gentle wolf. He held out his hand.

She looked at it, and with a second thought took it; a surge of power flooded her body, the feeling was intense. So much that felt her knees buckled and collapsed.

Sara felt power, something that she enjoyed having surge though her body. Now that she has it, she could kill the sentinels and there loved ones. With the help of her new found allies of course.

As Sara was getting used to the energy, the wolf turned towards the remaining animatronics. All now seeming eager to get some of this power, but he will be drawing the power for them from somewhere else. Somewhere dark and deep like the ocean.

He drew a deep breath as taking some of that power takes a lot of energy, he reached out with his mind and sized a handful of the black mist and scooped it out. As he did, a purple ball of light erupted from his hand. he pressed the light into the chest of the closest animatronic; he did this a few more times until all had a bit of the deep in them.

Feeling a little light headed, he now had to wait and they will become so much more then simple animatronics. He turned his attention back to Sara, she was still was on her knees, and a blank look filled her eyes. She was adjusting pretty well; many would have cried in pain, and/or simply die and be turned into a pile of black crystals. It had amused him.

Walking back to his throne, as he sat down Sara had gotten up, her light red eyes were back. But they now were alert and had a strange power in them. She walked up to the pitch black wolf. Kneeling down in front of him.

" what are your orders?" she asked, meeting his blue eyes.

"prepare, and wait for further instructions. Until I wake," he said as he closed his eyes and went into a trance. It happened a lot when he used his power to semi-go into the abyss, something that happened a lot.

Sara turned towards the other animatronics, and saw that they were all shaking and grunting in pain. Still trying to get used to their new found power's. she shook her head, and then she proceeded to go find her room and after that the location of the training room.

When finding her room, she sat down on a chair, and began to plan her next move. Then getting permission to act on her plans, and wondering how long the trance will last. Because the desire to kill the sentinel bastards is growing deep with her soul.

* * *

 **A/N: alright here is a old story idea that I found on my moms old laptop, which I had completely forgotten about**. **I hope that you will enjoy it, because the mere thought of writing something from scratch...anyway, please bare with me on this, I know I haven't started on the others, they will be deleted and I will do the best I can to actually finish this.**

 **If your reading this and don't see any other story's, then they have been deleted. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter one fall of a vixen

chapter one: the fall of a vixen

[ freddy fazbear's pizza ]

Mangle sat alone in kid's cove, her cove had been closed for a few year now. No child to entertained had gotten on her nerves; she would mumbled to herself and plan for tomorrow to entertain, but only to be disappointed and depressed. Her friends were worried for her, she had been in this mood for weeks now. Never leaving her cove, right now toy bonnie had entered.

"mangle, are you here?" toy bonnie asked, looking around the dark room. There was no answer.

Closing the door behind her, she looked around the room. It was a mess, papers and toys were scattered around the floor. And in the middle was a ball pit was a kid sized row boat, and sitting in it was mangle. Her back was hunched as she seemed to be muttering to herself. Toy bonnie slowly walked up to her.

"hey are you okay?" she asked, standing a few feet behind her.

Mangle's ears perked up, she turned around. Toy bonnie took a surprised step back, the pink and white vixen had a insane look in her eyes. She even took another step back as mangle stood.

"hello toy bonnie, when did you get here?" she asked taking a step out of the boat, she held a knife in her hand.

Toy bonnie looked at the blade that mangle held, there was dry blood on it, and took another step back as far as she could, away from the vixen. Fear flashed in her eyes.

"why are you afraid?" mangle asked with a toothy grin, "its all part of the show!"

Suddenly a spot light turned on, right over the stage. The light blue bunny looked passed the crazed vixen and on the old show stage, where mangle used to perform. There laying in a pool of blood was a human man, from where she was standing she could see that his throat was sliced open. The bunny wanted to scream, to yell for the others. But she couldn't.

"w-why did you do this?" she asked, not meeting mangles eyes.

Mangled giggled, " oh you silly bunny, his helping me with my show tomorrow, the kids will be in for a great surprise. As they see their favorite vixen perform again!"

"his dead, you killed him! No kid wants to see that!" toy bonnie yelled.

"oh his not dead, only acting. A pretty good actor too, seeing I just plucked him off the street." Mangle said looking at the dead body.

"you, you kidnapped him! Mangle that's not right, why would you do thi!"

"silly bunny, stopping worrying about that. I got a another volunteer in the back." She said, looking at the door leading into a spare room, used to hold toys.

While mangle wasn't looking, toy bonnie made a run for the door. Hoping to get out and warn the others about mangles madness. She was only a few feet away before she felt a sharp pain hit her leg and fell.

"going somewhere my little friend?" she heard mangle ask.

Slowly turning around, toy bonnie saw the knife in her leg. Oil leaked out onto the floor. She saw the killer vixen walk up to her and kneeled.

"going to get the others? Now I can't allow that, not yet see I have to make sure my act is flawless for the kids ya know. So I don't want any more guests, but since you're here you can help," mangle said, grabbing toy Bonnies injured leg. Dragging her towards her stage.

Said bunny tried to fight back, using her free leg to kick the vixen. But her grip as like iron and she couldn't break free. Her leg felt like it was about to be torn from her body. Even if she escapes, she wouldn't be able to get very far.

They stopped by the stage, mangle reached over the dead man and grabbed some robe. She then tied bonnie up, with her trying to get away, but only to have her face slapped. Stunning the bunny.

*"now stay still, am going to have to hurt you if you don't comply," she said, " do you understand?"

"y-yes" toy bonnie said, scared out of her mind.

Smiling mangle stood, " good, am going to go get another performer, as this one is playing dead," she nudged the dead human with her foot. Before going to the spare kids toys door.

Opening it, mangle pulled out another human male. This one was trying to break free from the vixens grasp.

"let me go you crazy bitch!" he shouted, doing his best to tug free. But failing.

"don't be like that, this is for the children, so behave!" she growled as she managed to toss the human towards the tied bunny.

"are you okay?" toy bonnie asked, the human. He only nodded, before being picked up.

"here your going to need this," mangle gave the human a cutlass.

Mangle also held a cutlass, except this one was also bloody. Making toy bonnie and the human shiver. How many did she kill? This thought went though the bunny's mind. While the human was more of 'fuck am going to die!'.

" before we start, I must say please try and not mess up. As there has been a few before you who couldn't use a cutlass right." She said, pointing the blade towards the human, " come, make the first move"

The human charged going for a overhead cut, mangle dodged the attack with ease and slashed at the human. He managed to parry the blade away from him, and punched the vixens face, he winced in pain as his fist bounced back. Stunning mangle for a few moments.

"good, but try and use your cutlass." She said as she grabbed the mans collar and toss him against the wall. She thrusts her cutlass aiming for his stomach, but he managed to push himself away from the wall. The blade piercing the brick wall, instead of the humans flesh.

Taken whatever time he had, the human made a ran for it. Running as fast as he could towards the exit. Only to have a knife pierce the back of his skull, he fell face down. Only mere inch's away from the door. Mangle stood there looking at the dead man with pity and annoyance.

"he was doing so well, I guess the pressure of performing tomorrow had gotten to him. Oh well." Mangle shrugged, before turning to the bunny. Only to find her gone. This only caused mangle to smile, " toy bonnie wants to play hide an seek? Well I guess I can take a beak, ready or not here I come!"

With that she began her search, starting with a oil trail leading towards the air vents. Mangle quickly followed the trail.

* * *

 **A/N well here we are again, so here's chapter two, or chapter one. Now I know what your going to say, 'jeez dude, jumping right into something that could have taken chapters to reach' well my friends and non-friends, I tired to make the chapter one simple and okay, but every time I did, it came off as stupid. So I skipped that and brought you here. There's no stopping this train.**

 ***this is where I found on the old laptop, from here everything was added…so here you go.**

 **Quick question, what's your take on furry's? I mean am fine with it, I just want your take on it. Not counting the amount of adult content, just your opinion.**


End file.
